tttefandomcom-20200213-history
A Visit from Thomas
|producer=Phil Fehrle |narrator= * Michael Angelis * Michael Brandon |series=''Jack and the Sodor Construction Company'' |series_no=1.01 |number= |released= |previous= |next=Jack Owns Up}} A Visit from Thomas, originally titled Oliversaurus, is the first episode of Jack and the Sodor Construction Company. It was released on Thomas' Trusty Friends/On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures. Plot Thomas takes the Fat Controller to see the site for the new school the Pack are preparing. After the Fat Controller leaves, Max tells Oliver to hurry up, but he takes no notice. However, his bucket hits something hard buried in the ground. Oliver's operator suggests that it could be important, so the Foreman calls Miss Jenny, who calls the Fat Controller, who calls the Experts. The Experts realise that Oliver has discovered a dinosaur bone. Using his chisel, Oliver digs away more earth to uncover a complete dinosaur skeleton. A photographer takes a picture of Oliver with the dinosaur and the following day, Thomas brings the Fat Controller, who shows the Pack that Oliver is on the front page of the Sodor Times with the headline: "Digger Digs Dino!" Characters * Jack * Alfie * Oliver * Max * Ned * Sir Topham Hatt * Miss Jenny * The Experts * The Foreman * Thomas * Buster * The Photographer * Annie and Clarabel * Byron * Kelly * Isobella Locations * Maithwaite * The School Building Site * Sodor Construction Company Yard * The Watermill * Tower Windmill Trivia * This episode was originally titled Oliversaurus, although that title is listed on Virgin TV Anywhere's website. * Stock footage from Toby's Windmill and mirrored stock footage from Three Cheers for Thomas are used. * This was the first Jack and the Sodor Construction Company episode marked the first of several things: ** The first appearance of The Pack since the sixth series episode, A Friend in Need. ** The first episode directed by Steve Asquith since the sixth series. ** The first Jack and the Sodor Construction Company episode produced by Phil Fehrle since the seventh series. ** The first episode to have a run time of four minutes and thirty seconds since the seventh series. ** Miss Jenny's first appearance since the seventh series episode, Three Cheers for Thomas. * This was the only Jack and the Sodor Construction Company episode of several things: ** The only episode where Thomas appears, but does not speak. ** The only episode where Annie and Clarabel appear. ** The only appearance of the school building site. ** The only episode written by Paul Dawson not counting to the cancelled episode Jack's Snow Rescue. Goofs * During the scene where Miss Jenny was showing the Fat Controller the site for the pool, Oliver had his digger removed in one shot. * Because footage from Three Cheers for Thomas is mirrored, Thomas' number and Annie and Clarabel's names are reversed. In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Una Visita de Thomas he:תומס מגיע לביקור pl:Wizyta Tomka ru:Оливер находит динозавра Category:Episodes Category:Jack and the Sodor Construction Company episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video